A fantasy game is one where participants act as an owner to build a team that competes against other fantasy owners based on statistics generated by real individual players of a game. Fantasy sport is a class of fantasy games. For instance, a fantasy owner might draft a fantasy football team to compete with other fantasy football teams based on statistics generated by real football players from the National Football League (NFL). A common variant uses a computer model to convert statistical performance into points that are compiled and totaled according to a roster selected by a manager of a fantasy team. As with a real team, a fantasy owner is given various online tools to sign, trade and cut fantasy players just like a real team owner.
As popularity of fantasy games increase, a plethora of specialized fantasy applications are developing to support various aspects of a fantasy game. Fantasy games are difficult to learn and win, and therefore fantasy gamers are always looking for an edge over the competition. For instance, before a game season begins, fantasy owners may gather to draft real players for their fantasy teams. The draft typically involves a complex weighing of multiple factors to make a draft decision within a limited period of time. A number of specialized fantasy applications are available that are specifically designed to assist a fantasy owner in drafting players. A fantasy owner may utilize other specialized fantasy applications as well, such as applications designed to customize starting lineups for a game, project player performance, automatically negotiate trades, and so forth.
One problem associated with the proliferation of specialized fantasy software applications, however, is that it creates a disjointed program environment for a fantasy owner. Specialized fantasy applications are not designed to interoperate with each other, and often use completely different sets of fantasy data. As such, each specialized fantasy application is designed with a unique user interface that is presented in a separate portion of a display, such as a user interface frame. It is not uncommon for a fantasy gamer to have multiple applications running simultaneously on a computer, with each application having its own user interface frame, and constantly switching focus between each frame to gather information needed to play one or more fantasy games. Furthermore, some specialized fantasy applications may be native applications installed and executing on a client device, while others are web applications executing on a server device. To engage in a game session, a fantasy gamer may need to search and select the native programs through a program manager to execute the native applications, and launch a web browser and select a uniform resource locator (URL) to execute the web applications, each of which may have separate accounts, payment methods, security credentials, subscription managers, authentication procedures, resource requirements, and so forth. Layer on the fact that many fantasy gamers are frequently playing multiple teams on multiple sites, and this segmented program environment becomes even more disjointed. It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present improvements have been needed.